Taming Sherlock
by Kittensareawesome
Summary: A girl from John's past shows up at 221B Baker Street and ends up moving into 221A. Will her presence drive John and Sherlock apart or closer together and where is her sister, the girl John fell in love with as a teenager? Rating might go up later
1. Emmalyn

Sum: A girl from John's past shows up at 221B Baker Street and ends up moving into 221A. Will her presence drive John and Sherlock apart or closer together and where is her sister, the girl John fell in love with as a teenager?

Author's Note:

**I don't own Sherlock BBC does. Anything recognizable is not mine**

It was a normal day I had caught a murderer this morning and now I lounged in my chair watching John write his blog. John jumped when the doorbell rang. Mrs. Hudson answered the door and came up the stairs a few seconds later followed by a second set of footsteps which favored the left leg.

"There is a young woman here asking for you John" She called as she poked her head around the corner. She disappeared down the stairs. John and I shared a confused look because people normally came to the flat searching for me not John. He stood up and sauntered over to the door. He opened it. A smile spread across his face and he opened his arms. He knew her then. A girl shorter then John bolted into his arms. She was crying. Her leg was in a boot. The way she stood even though she was crying told me it gave her a great deal of pain. The boot was dinged up but clean meaning she took care of it mostly likely she served in the army and was a bit of a klutz. Maybe am army doctor like John. I deduced this in under ten seconds.

"Emma what is wrong?"

"My father he is dead" John's eyes turned sad. He started rubbing circles on her back. He locked eyes with me and mouthed the word tea. I rolled my eyes but obeyed John had his arms full. I made three cups of tea; I had no idea how to fix the girls so I fixed it like Johns with a touch of milk. When I returned from the kitchen John had managed to detach the girl from him and got her to sit in his chair. She smiled a grateful smile when I handed her a cup of tea. She sipped it and sighed. She looked up at me and it was at that moment I noticed her eyes. Though puffy from crying they were the most piercing green I had ever seen. "Thank you" She whispered and John crouched down by her feet. He placed a hand on her knee.

"Tell me what happened, Emmalyn?" John softly spoke as if trying to not spook her. She stopped looking at me and stared at her teacup.

"He died in a car crash early this morning on his way to work." She muttered and then yawned as more tears fell down her face.

"Finished your tea I will be back in a second." John stood up and motioned for me to follow. I joined him in the kitchen. He leaned against the wall keeping an eye on the girl. "I am going to sleep on the couch tonight so please go to bed for once.

"We both know that is not going to happen."

"That means we are both not getting any sleep."

"Put her in my bed and you can sleep in your own."

"I am not sure she will be okay with that. She is a little odd I think she would rather sleep on the floor then steal another's bed." John sighed and returned to the girl. He whispered something to her and she nodded.

"Do you still have it?" I heard her ask. John smiled and disappeared into his upstairs bedroom. He returned with a duffle bag I knew he kept in his closet though I never understood why until now. It must have some of the girl's clothes it. The girl, Emmalyn took it and John directed her to the bathroom. She returned wearing a t-shirt and shorts. She hopped on one foot. Not putting any weight on her other foot at all. John took her bag and boot from her and set them in his chair. He scooped her up bridal style and disappeared into my room. He returned five minutes later alone.

"Why do you have a bag of her clothes?"

"Emma and I are childhood friends and neighbors. When we moved out we each packed a duffle bag and traded bags. Every year we repacked the bags but they haven't been repacked since I started in the army. Goodnight, Sherlock" He disappeared up the stairs. I returned to my experiments but quietly since I did not want to deal with an angry John and a crying Emmalyn. She would probably start crying again the moment she was woken.

**Emma POV:**

I woke up the next morning and couldn't remember where I was. Then I remembered John's flat 221b Baker Street, in his flat mate's bed. Sherlock's bed smelled delicious like old books and tea. I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I squeaked in disappointment. John did not bring my boot in here. I cannot walk on my foot without my boot.

"John," I softly called. "John," I heard footsteps and stopped calling. The door opened but instead of John it was Sherlock and…. he was not wearing a shirt…

"Can't walk without your boot." It was more of a statement then a question. He left and returned with boot. He handed it to me and disappeared. I snapped it on and stumbled into the kitchen. Sherlock was brewing a kettle of tea and John was nowhere in sight. Sherlock handed me a cup of tea nodded at me and started tinkering with something at the kitchen table.

"You are a detective right." Sherlock looked at me

"You are an ex-army doctor, a bit of a klutz judging by all the dings on your boot and the scars all over your arms and legs and John is your comfort though you have a family of your own."

"That was impressive," I mused and sipped my tea. The elderly lady who had let me in the night before appeared at the door.

"How are you doing, darling?" She addressed me.

"Better thank you," I nodded.

"Is John awake yet?" Both Sherlock and I shook our heads though he never looked up from his tinkering. "He has a letter." She handed me an envelope and disappeared down the stairs. I dropped it in shock when I read the return address. Just then John appeared rubbing sleep from his eyes. He stopped behind me and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"You have a letter from Mary," I growled. He snatched it. I laughed as he hungrily tore it open and started to read it.

"Read it out loud, John," Sherlock sighed still not looking up from his work. John rolled his eyes.

"Dear John, It was nice to run into you in the store last month and I would like to see you again. I write you this letter to apologize for multiple reasons. The first being I gave your new address to my pesky little sister and I apologize in advance for when she shows up at your door because I know she will. She always does. You are her rock and always will be, John. I also want to apologize for how I treated you when we were kids. You were my sister's best friend so I resented you but I regret that now. Sorry, John. Love Mary" He read.

"Mary is Emma's sister" Sherlock observed.

"Sadly," I sighed. "John adores my sister," I teased and John blushed. He muttered something about tea and wandered to the fridge.

"Sherlock !" John yelled. "Why is there a hand in the fridge?!" I raised an eyebrow at Sherlock and he shrugged.

"Experiment," He called to John and I giggled. I heard John grumble behind me and that sent me into another fit of giggles. John appeared by my side with a cup of tea in his hand. I smacked his arm.

"What was that for?" He inquired.

"For leaving my boot out here, you know I cannot walk without it"

"How did you get out here then?" He asked. I pointed at Sherlock.

"He brought it to me," John laughed softly.

"You know you should be able to walk on it without the boot by now it has been a year."

"My doctor says in about a month I should be able to walk on it." I sighed and set my now empty tea cup down. "Well I better go find Mary. She is getting back this morning." Tears started running down my face.

"Do you want me to come with you?" John asked his eyes showed his worry for me and his excitement to see my sister again.

"If you do not mind." He smiled and disappeared up the stairs. I grabbed my go bag and went into the bathroom. I quickly changed and brushed my hair. John was trying to convince Sherlock to put on a shirt when I returned to the kitchen. Neither one of them noticed me so I observed them. John had cleaned up and changed out of his pajamas into jeans and a jumper. I started to observe Sherlock. Sherlock must have been running his fingers though his hair because it was stuck up at all angles. Though still shirtless he was wearing dress pants. John stood up when he spotted me. He smiled and proceeded to put of his shoes on. I ruffled Sherlock's hair as I passed and disappeared down the stairs, acting like I did not see the confused look the boys had shared. John followed me into the street. It was a twenty minutes' walk to my sister's house. In which John tried to talk to me but I knew him too well. I knew he was beating around the bush. I stopped walking and he stopped a few feet in front of me.

"John, what is on your mind?" He shrugged and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you ruffle Sherlock's hair?" He asked timidly.

"To confuse both of you, John. He had been running his own fingers through it all night in frustration. That is why it is sticking up. It is obvious that he has not slept in at least two days so therefore it is not bedhead. I figured it would confuse both of you if I played with his hair" John laughed and continued to walk. I jogged to catch up with him.

"Well it worked, Emma," He laughed. I hooked my arm through his like we used to do as kids. We chatted the rest of the way to Mary's house. I rang the doorbell and John waited at the bottom of the steps. Mary appeared at the door. Her normally professional demeanor was not there. Her honey-blond hair was tied up in a messy bun and she wore sweatpants and t-shirt. She smiled and stepped aside to let us in. Mary pulled me into a hug and John shut the door behind us. I could feel Mary's hot tears fall against my shoulder. I mouthed the word tea to John and pointed to down the hall. He nodded and smiled weakly. A few seconds after John left I guided my sister into the kitchen. I held her steady and deposited her on a bar stool. I plopped next to her and started rubbing circles on her back. She hiccuped as John handed her a cup of tea. He still remembers how to make it for her like he did as kids all that time ago, two sugars with a dash of milk. Mary smiled weakly in thanks and sipped the tea.

"I knew she would come to you" Mary addressed John. John smiled.

"I am her best friend and will always be" John answered and I giggled. Mary laughed softly and only half-hearted. Tears still threaten to spill from her eyes and I could feel my own tears' path down my face. I knew Mary was taking it worse than me. Our father had always wanted both of us to follow his footsteps in politics. When I made it clear I had no desired to get tangled in the drama that was politics, my father shifted all his attention on to Mary. When we lost mother fourteen years ago I took it harder than Mary while in this moment Mary was grieving the most. She had always been daddy's little girl. John understood this better than anyone but me. He had been there every step of the way. He had loved Mary through every heartbreak and every achievement. John had never stopped loving my sister. John loved Mary but he was my best friend.

"That she is," Mary sighed and smiled at me. Suddenly she got the look on her face that says she just figured something out. "Emma, aren't you losing your flat next week?" I nodded. A look of shock graced John's face. "You could move in with me I have an extra bedroom."

"Mary, I grew up with you I don't think I could put up with you now"

"Emma, if you do not want to move in with Mary there is a flat in the same building as me. It has no kitchen so you would have to share with Sherlock and I. That is if you can put up with hands in the fridge." I laughed softly.

"I put up with Mary for my entire life I think I can handle hands in the fridge." The other two burst out laughing. We spent the next few hours reminiscing.

"So what about it," John asked. "Moving into 221C."

"I will if you ask Mr. Sherlock Holmes what he thinks about it."

This is how I ended up standing in front of 221, on a Thursday in September with Mary. I had called Mrs. Hudson a few days previous to confirm the deal. She was elated to discover someone for the basement flat and a woman at that. I knocked on the door and John opened the door with a smile. He grabbed a few boxes from Mary's car and led us down the stairs to the basement flat. John and/or Mrs. Hudson must have cleaned up the flat since it smelled like flowers.

"So like I told you no kitchen but there is a small living area, a bathroom and a bedroom."

"It is perfect small and cozy." I hummed and John and Mary left to retrieve the rest of my stuff while I explored my surroundings. There was a painting of the Periodic Table on the wall in the bedroom. The note attached read.

_Dear Emma,_

_I know you have this completely memorized but I found it the other day when Sherlock dragged me to some science store._

_Love _

_John_

I chuckled softly as John and Mary returned.

"They will be around with your furniture tomorrow morning," Mary sighed. I gave her a quick hug. She smiled, nodded at John and left.

"Looks like I am sleeping on the floor tonight" I sighed.

John chuckled, "Well I have to do the shopping. Do you need anything?"

"Does chocolate count as a need?" I asked.

"I think with your leg it counts. I will see what I can do. Feel free to explore the kitchen," John left and I started sorting through my boxes. I could not move the entire box from room to room by myself with my foot the way it was. I could on the other hand organize it by room.

Twenty minutes later, a voiced sounded from behind me. "No furniture yet, so nothing to put away yet," I whipped around to find Sherlock Holmes leaning against the door. He had a smirk on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him. "You must be bored."

"I heard you are always bored."

"What else has John told you about me?"

"He hasn't really told me anything other than you like to keep body parts in the fridge." Sherlock chuckled.

"That is a soft spot for him," He mused. He spun out of the door frame and I heard the door slam shut behind him. I climbed up the stairs and started looking at the kitchen. I opened the fridge and found a jar of toes on the second shelf. I chuckled. John found me drinking a cup of tea in the kitchen ten minutes later.

"Where did Sherlock go?" He asked as he handed me a couple of bars of chocolate.

"I don't know he left about ten minutes ago." John proceeded to put away the shopping. Sherlock stormed in ten minutes later. He tossed his coat on the rack and dramatically flopped on the couch.

"John, I need something to do, bored!" He exclaimed.

"You are right he is always bored," I laughed.

"Emma!" Sherlock shouted. "Come here." I set my now empty tea mug down on the counter and crossed my arms.

"Why?" Sherlock grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into the middle of the room. He walked circles around me while poking and prodding me.

"What are you doing?"

"Deducing you is it not obvious," Sherlock sighed.

"Alright fine I am giving you five minutes to do anything you want to me with in boundaries to figure out what you can about me," I sighed. "John start the clock." For five minutes, I stood there and took Sherlock's abuse.

"Done"

"Alright what have you got?" John asked. Sherlock sat down in his chair, crossed his legs and folded his hands.

"I have a theory on John."

**I know cliff hanger but I have to keep you hanging around somehow. Thanks for reading! Please Review**


	2. Of Crimes and Limps

**Still do not own Sherlock. **** So what do you guys think so far? This chapter shorter, sorry. Oh, I know nothing about the army, sorry.**

How did you get a theory on me by examining Emma," John asked and I plopped down on the couch.

"John's limp is psychosomatic therefore it is all in his head. Emma on the other hand has a real wound on her leg which gives her a limp."

"So?" John asked.

"My theory on John is that his limp was caused by saving Emma's life and then getting shot himself."

I raised an eyebrow. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"You two were in the same unit. Two doctors are in a unit. John told me his bullet was pulled out by a nurse so therefore he was the only doctor at the time. So Emma was injured first so John saved her life by operating on her leg. A little while later John was shot and the pain and the realization of what kind of pain Emma was in before that trigged the psychosomatic limp. Hence John's limb is caused by Emma's. When he returned to civilian life, he kept it since he had yet to see Emma. When he met me, he saw the battle and forgot the pain. Emma showed up a week and a half ago and since then John has been slightly limping in the same way Emma does. He is remembering the pain both he went through and Emma did."

"Brilliant," I whispered. He smirked. "What else did you get?"

"You wear your mother's ring on your left ring finger, your mother died when you were in your teens, you have a cat which Mary has at the moment, no matter how much you despise your sister you would love for John to marry her, you do not like being touched I am guessing manhandled too many times, you are small enough that your hip bones stick out, and you drink your tea with a touch of milk and a touch of sugar when you feel like it but the milk has to be put in with the bag before the water."

This how I learned of the intelligence of Sherlock Holmes and less than a week later I truly saw it.

It was a Tuesday and John was working but it was my day off. I sat in the kitchen sipping tea while Sherlock lay of the couch, sulking. With no new case Sherlock was driven to boredom. John had put me on watch to make sure he didn't shoot the fall which he did yesterday.

"Give me John's gun, Emma" he snapped.

"Nope" I popped the p. He turned his back. Five minutes later, his cell phone rang and he jumped up. I watched as a smile spread across his face.

"I'll be there." He hung up and turned to me. "Want to see some action?" I set my mug of tea down, smiled and stood.

"Of course, Mr. Holmes," I replied. He smiled and disappeared down the stairs. I followed him making sure my cat did not slip out the door behind me.

"Mrs. Hudson, Emma and I are going out so nobody is upstairs." Sherlock called as he put his scarf on at the bottom of the stairs. Outside he hailed a taxi and we were off.

"Ok where are we going?" I asked him once we were settled in the cab.

"Crime scene"

"Why am I coming?"

"I need a doctor with me and John is at work. So you will do."

"Thanks, I think." He nodded as he typed out a text. "How did you figure out all those things about me?" I asked timidly.

"Your ring, it is too nice to be a purity ring, so engagement or wedding ring but you are not married. Your military history says you most likely were never married, so relative's ring. Not your grandmother's it is too new to be so mother's mostly likely. She died when you were a teenager since it would have affected you the most then pushing you to wear her ring on your finger instead of around your neck or just getting rid of it. You were covered in cat hair but you did not seem to notice so therefore either your cat or someone you see a lot. You had not seen anyone other than Mary that day. So it was either your cat or hers. You never see Mary so the cat is yours but it was not at the flat so therefore Mary had it. As for Mary and John, you encourage John's crush on her. The tea I made your tea like John makes it the first night I met you and you sighed meaning I had made it right. Before I dragged you into the middle of the room the other night though, you had put sugar in your tea. So when you feel like it you put sugar in it. The hip bones, you wear soft men's belts but everything else you wear in women's clothing. So women's belts hurt to wear, therefore your hip bones stick out. As for not like being touched, you filched every time I touched you but you did not filch John picking you up the day I met you so therefore John is your protector and you do not trust me enough yet to not filch when I touch you."

"Impressive" I mused. Sherlock smiled slightly as the cab pulled up to the address. I followed him out of the cab and down the last block to the crime scene. A man waited for them right on the outside of the police tape.

"Who is this, Sherlock, another stray?" He asked.

"One of John's friends, if you must know," Sherlock scoffed.

I held out my right hand. "Emma Morstan, ex-army doctor and John's childhood best friend."

"DI Greg Lestrade, so one of John's friends, close one at that followed him into the army or was it the other way around." Greg chuckled.

"I honestly do not know the answer to that question." I laughed.

"Where is John?"

"He has a date tonight." Sherlock answered and I took a double take.

"He does?"

"You should know, it is with your sister."

"Finally" I sighed. Lestrade let us into the crime scene with an eye roll. He led us through the house to where the body lay after stopping to suit up.

"The victim in Camilla Ann, you have five minutes" He ordered. Sherlock examined everything and then turned to me.

"What do you think, Emma?" I raised an eyebrow but obeyed. I examined the body. There were no wounds but the close inspection told me more than I needed to know.

"She was poisoned a fast acting one taken no more than a day before she died." I concluded and Sherlock nodded.

"Alright what do you have, Sherlock?" Lestrade asked.

"She was in an unhappy marriage in the process on divorce, one daughter. She has a brother who hates her husband but the murder is the husband."

"How did you figure that one out?" Lestrade questioned

"Only the husband would know his routine and his daughter's enough to poison her with the tea sugar."

"What?"

"The tea sugar does not smell right it smells of poison but the murder did not want to hurt the husband or daughter. So they designed the poisoning system to target Camilla."

"How does that make sense?" Lestrade asked.

"Okay take this for example, Emma shoot me your schedule on a day you work."

"Alright, I get up shower; make myself a cup of tea and a piece of toast. I grab my lunch which I make the night before and heading to work. I come home from work and either eat what John has cooked, take-away or cook something up. I then make another cup of tea before snuggling down with a good book. Then I go to bed."

"I found seven ways to poison her in her daily routine but only one would completely work without putting John or someone in danger too. The seven things I could poison are her dinner, her lunch, her toast, the jam, the tea bag, the milk, and the sugar. The dinner she typically shares with John and me. Most days she doesn't eat her lunch and she gives it to a homeless person. I rather like my homeless network. Emma smells her bread before she toast it and John also has toast and jam for breakfast. John, Emma and I all drink the same kind of tea. John drinks the milk either plain or in his tea. So that leaves the sugar John doesn't like sugar in his tea. I do but if I know the sugar is poisoned I won't eat it. So in order to kill Emma I would poison the tea sugar. The daughter didn't like sugar in her tea but the husband did so it was the husband." Sherlock nodded and bounced out of the door before I could follow. When I appeared outside, Sherlock was gone. One of Lestrade's police women was glaring in the direction that I was guessing Sherlock went in.

"I would stay away from him. A pretty girl like yourself should get a hobby or pick up a man who will treat you right" She sighed when I approached her.

I rolled my eyes. "I did not move into 221C because of Sherlock. I moved in because of John. He is my best friend and I figured me being close to him might bring my sister and him together and I was right." I sauntered away trying to hold my military form despite my limp. I decided since it was a five minutes' walk to my sister's house I would stop by and cause her trouble before her date with John. About a block from her house, a car pulled up next to me and a woman stepped out.

"Miss Morstan, get in."  
**Sherlock decided he likes to talk in this chapter and Emma likes her tea. **** Sorry I was drinking tea while writing this. You most likely know what is going to happen next.**


	3. Arch Enemy

**Super Short Chapter this time, sorry, I hoping to get the next chapter up tonight or sometime tomorrow **

"I would make a threat, but I believe I have your attention, Doctor Emmalyn Morstan" She addressed me. I checked to make sure my phone stored in my boot before I crawled into the car. The woman crawled in after me and slammed the door. I twirled my hair around my finger and stared at my feet. She dropped me off at an old warehouse. A man waited in the middle twirling an umbrella. He smirked.

"Doctor Emmalyn Morstan, I see you have moved into 221C Baker Street." I raised an eyebrow. "What is your relationship with Sherlock Holmes?"

"I don't think I really have one. I moved into Baker Street because John asked me to and I had nowhere else to go. I hang out in John and Sherlock's kitchen in the evenings I guess but before today that is all the contact I have had with Sherlock Holmes."

"Did you not sleep in bed?"

"I was crying and depressed and not clear minded. Sherlock does not like to sleep so John dropped me in his bed. It is not like I slept with him!" I spat.

"Oh I know you did not I believe that Sherlock has slept with anyone." I raised an eyebrow. "I have brought you hear to make a proposal."

"Oh great I am not murdering Sherlock for you. You are not Sherlock's friend since he does not really have any so who are you?"

"An enemy or as Sherlock would say his arch enemy" He smiled slightly. "No I do not want you to kill Sherlock. I want you to spy on him for me. I will pay you a large sum of money to send me info on him. Not anything bad just what he is up to."

"No"

"I haven't offered a figure yet."

"Still no I am not spying on Sherlock for you"

"Sacred of being touched, that is what your file says. Someone beat you as a kid right?"

"How do you know that?" I stuttered.

"Only someone who was beaten would be terrified of being touched. Yet you miss the war in the war you forgot about your trust issues. Now when you walk with Sherlock you forgot all the bad in your life and only see the battle. It is time to choose a side, Dr. Morstan. Will you team with Sherlock or will you slip into old habits. You are still the broken girl you were fourteen years ago" He twirled his umbrella and walked away. How did he know about the brokenness of fourteen years ago? The women approached me.

"I am to take you home." I nodded and climbed in the car. She dropped me off at 221 Baker Street. I stopped to chat for a few minutes with Mrs. Hudson before heading upstairs. I found John in the kitchen brewing a kettle of tea. He fixed me a cup and handed it to me.

"You look confused, Emma, what happened?"

"Some guy picked me up and interrogated me."

"Did he say he was Sherlock's arch enemy?" I nodded. "That was Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's elder brother."

"That makes a ton of sense. So the dramatic personality is genetic." John shook with laughter and I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"John I thought you had a date with the other Morstan" Sherlock sighed as he entered the flat.

"I do I am just about to leave but I heard Emma come in and I decided to brew her a cup of tea." He grabbed his coat and disappeared out the door. I heard the front door slam as Sherlock hung his coat on the back of the door. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I retreated to my own flat once Sherlock dug the fingers out of the fridge.

**So Mycroft makes his appearance and John leaves on his date with Mary. Next Chapter will be longer I promise. Reviews would be appreciated, Thanks for reading. **


	4. Sleeping

**This Chapter took me a while to write :P but it is longer. I don't own Sherlock**

I heard John's footsteps on the stairs at a little after one in the morning. I found him in the kitchen again brewing tea the next morning. He handed me a cup.

"How did your date with my darling older sister go?"

"Fine but don't you have to be at work in a bit?"

"Not for another hour and it's a ten minute tube ride to the hospital. So spill or do I have to call Mary and make her." I smirked.

"You want me to tell you how John's date went?" Sherlock piped up from the couch. I nodded and turned around in my chair.

"He has a dopy smile on his face so it went well might have gotten a snog out of her. My guess is that they spent some time talking about you, Emma. Therefore, John is hesitant to tell you about it." John blushed but nodded. I smiled and set my empty cup on the table. I left John to his stuttering and I went to work.

John had the late shift so therefore when I returned only Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock were home. Sherlock lay in the same position he was when I left. I plopped on the ground next to the couch and leaned against it by Sherlock's stomach. He opened one eye lazily and smiled softly at me. In the almost month I had known him I had never seen him so laid back. He was typically a raging ball of energy. I had a feeling few had seen him like this. Not a care in the world. Somehow I knew his brain was going a mile a minute.

"Tell me a story, Morstan," He whispered.

"About what?" I answered as I unstrapped my boot from my leg. If I was going to be sitting here a while I might as well wiggle my toes.

As I slipped the boot off being careful not to show the scars, he responded. "Any story. I don't know. Maybe one about John" I braided my hair while I thought about what story to tell him.

"I've got one" I sighed and Sherlock smiled softly. "When I was about fifteen and John seventeen, John really liked this girl, Greta and he wanted desperately to impress her. Believing he found a way to impress Greta, John asked me to teach him how to braid hair. Since Greta always had her hair in a braid. I agreed. So I spent an entire Friday night and Saturday morning teaching John how to braid hair. It took him four hours to braid my hair correctly and at ten hours he finally managed to French braid it. After ten hours I had enough and told John he was good. Come Monday I found John sitting under a tree braiding Greta's hair. So in the end it was worth it." I turned to Sherlock and laughed softly. He was snoring quietly. He must have been really tired to fall asleep like that. Hands still folded in what John called his "thinking position." He looked so young and so at peace with the world.

It happened again about a week later. This time he fell asleep right as the story ended. I could not understand how he could sleep on the couch. I tossed a blanket over him. I watched him while I drank a cup of tea. He twitched in his sleep but made no sudden movements. Twenty minutes later John stopped dead in the door.

"Is he asleep?" He stuttered. I nodded.

"And I put him to sleep with a story"

"Which one?"

"Your elbow in the butter dish when you were fourteen."

"How did he fall asleep during that story?"

I shrugged. "He fell asleep at the end." I handed John a cup of tea. I settled down the floor by Sherlock again.

"You get your boot off tomorrow right?"

"I think so I am not sure though," I sighed and I felt Sherlock shift. He rolled over and tangled one of his hands in my curls. I tensed and John chuckled.

"He's asleep, Em. He won't hurt you anyway. Well, not on purpose at least." He sighed and I relaxed against the couch. John stood up.

"Since you are not moving for a while. I will cook dinner tonight." He slipped into the kitchen. Sherlock murmured something I could not make out and tugged gently on my hair.

"John," I stuttered tensing up again. John sat on the coffee table across from me. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Emmalyn, in the month you have known Sherlock has he ever hurt you?"

"No"

"So why would he start now? Emma, Sherlock is not going to hurt you at least not on purpose. Please see that, Emma" I counted to ten and relaxed. John smiled and returned to his cooking. Twenty minutes later John placed two plates on the kitchen table.

"You realize I can't move right?" I asked and John chuckled.

"There is an easy way to fix that. All we have to do is wake Sherlock." He shook the other man gently. Sherlock sat up straight and untangled his hand from hair in the process. He grabbed his coat and disappeared out the door and I didn't see him again for the rest of the night. He wasn't there when I left for the doctor's the next morning. The doctor could something was bothering me and questioned me on it.

"One of my flat mates stormed out last night and he hasn't come back yet."

"On the bright side your boot may come off" I nodded.

"Can I wait until I get home to take it off?"

"If you promise to take it off."

"Cross my heart." I drew an X over my heart.

"See you in a month for your last check-up" I returned to 221 Baker Street. When Sherlock finally returned, I was sitting staring at my boot. I did not even notice him until he placed his hand of my knee.

"It can come off" Again it was more of a statement then a question. I learned that even at crime scenes Sherlock was a know it all. He plopped on the floor and started unstrapping my boot. He slipped it off and I wiggled all ten of my toes. He tugged at my right pant leg. "May I?" That was the first time I had heard Sherlock ask a serious question. I nodded and Sherlock rolled up my sweatpants up to my knee. "Oh, Emmalyn" He traced his finger over one on the seven surgery scars. He tapped the entrance wound.

"You are the only one I have let see them." He looked up at me startled.

"Not even John"

"If John sees them I'm afraid he might slip into a flashback. You were right you know. He did save my life. He spent three hours doing surgery on my leg." I ran a finger over the thickest scar. "This one is his." Sherlock nodded and rolled down my pant leg.

"Let's get you walking again." He declared as he stood up. With a determined glint in his eyes, Sherlock held out his hands. I hesitated for a second before placing both my hands in his. He pulled me to my feet. Instantly I could feel my right leg giving out. I could feel myself start to fall but Sherlock was faster he grabbed my forearms and held me steady.

"Together." He whispered and I nodded. He stepped back and I took a shaky step forward. He smiled. "Let's surprise John and show him you can walk." Ten minutes later a cough sounded from the door. Sherlock let go of me and spun around in one fluid motion. I yelped as I fell without Sherlock's hold to support me. He winced as I hit the floor. "Sorry, Emmalyn"

Mrs. Hudson chuckled. "What is going on here?"

"Well, Emmalyn was cleared to get rid of her boot. Yet she has no strength in her foot."

"We are going to surprise John" I giggled like a two year-old. Mrs. Hudson smiled.

"Well, Dr. Morstan, Mr. Holmes, you have some work to do. Good luck, my dears." She disappeared out the door. Sherlock helped me back on my feet. He held me steady. For the next two hours it was touch and go sometimes he would keep me up. Other times he would drop me.

"You know it has been about half an hour since you dropped me" Not ten seconds after I said that I fell back as Sherlock lost his grip.

"Sorry, Emma, Tea?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, but I think I will stick to the floor for now"

When John returned an hour later, Sherlock and I were swapping stories about him.

"What is going on here?" He asked. I unfolded my legs and wiggled my toes. "Emma, you can walk."

"Well, sort of," I turned to Sherlock. "Shall we show him?" He smiled and stood up. He helped me to my feet. Sherlock brought me over to John. John threw me over his shoulder. I rested my head on his shoulder. The last thing I heard before drifting off to dream world was Sherlock's baritone voice.

"I think you lost her. You better put her in my bed again. She can barely walk much less tackle a flight of stairs."

When I woke up, Sherlock stood in the doorway. "Emmalyn, let's get you walking again. John made breakfast." He picked me up and deposited me in the kitchen. John placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. Once John and I finished our food, Sherlock and I got to work on my walking while John cleaned the flat. He would chuckle softly every time Sherlock would drop me. At one point I thought he was going to pee himself. Sherlock had lost his footing and had fallen backward bringing me with him. John had erupted in laughter. Sherlock and I took one look at each other and burst into giggles. By dinner Sherlock was only there for balance he was no longer supporting my weight. Finally by bedtime I could take a few shaky steps on my own without Sherlock's help.

The third time it happened. I was dead on my feet when I entered 221B.

"Tell me a story, Emma" Sherlock declared without opening his eyes.

"Not now, Sherlock, I am dead on my feet." He opened his eyes and stood up. He grabbed me by the hand and pulled me down so my head rested on his chest.

"If you fall asleep it won't matter." I kicked my shoes off and started to tell a story about John. About halfway through I felt Sherlock's breathing even out and heard his heartbeat slow down. I fell listening to Sherlock's proof of life.

The fourth time it happened John, Sherlock and I had all just gotten back from solving a crime.

"Emma, tell me a story" I rolled my eyes.

"If you sleep in your own bed and not on the couch."

"Deal" He disappeared into his room.

"Please fall asleep on him again that was so adorable." I rolled my eyes. I entered Sherlock's room to find him curled in a ball in the center of his bed. I told him a story and once he fell asleep I tucked him in. When I came out awake, John was very disappointed and holding a camera.

The fifth time it happened Sherlock had been drugged by a criminal. After John had washed him up, I was put on Sherlock watch.

"Story" He murmured into his pillow. I smiled and dove into the first story I thought of. About halfway through he pulled me against his chest. By the end of the story he was out. I followed soon after lulled to sleep by his beating heart.

**What do you think?**


End file.
